Late-Night Meeting
Log Title: Late-Night Meeting Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Interrogator's Quarters, Cobra Island Date: November 14, 2010 TP: Non- TP Summary: Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. Category:2010 Category:Logs Interrogator says, "Is there a member of the High Command on? Something happened last night that I think Baroness or Major Bludd needs to know about..." Major Bludd mutters, "What is it?" Interrogator says, "Pardon me, Sir, but Over Kill and a Crimson Guardswoman had a few shots last night in my quarters. She left, and...nobody will need a pregnancy test...but it would be better if I told you the rest in person..." Over Kill says, "I didn't do anything! Erm..." Major Bludd sighs. "Alright, I'll be over in a few." Interrogator says, "Thank you, sir. I will leave the door open for you." Interrogator's Quarters The living room is large, with a plush, gray carpet and blue walls that can be seen between wooden bookshelves that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. The bookshelves contain books on psychology, sociology, psychiatry, military history, interrogation techniques, Taoism, helicopters, and electronics. There is no television or computer, but there is a large stereo on the bookshelf closest to the recliner. About one meter from the bookshelves on the wall with the door to the outside is a plush gray couch with two end tables with lamps on them. In front of that is a coffee table as long as the couch. The coffee table is flanked on right by a large gray cat condo, and on the left by a gray recliner. All the seating is set up to face a fireplace that appears real. Next to the fireplace, opposite the door to the outside, is another door that leads to the bedroom. Next to the cat condo is a door that leads into a small kitchen. The cat is a purebred Siamese that usually lays on the cat condo, but hides in the rare occurrence of strangers. It wears a leather collar, with a name plate that says 'Killer'. On the coffee table is a butcher knife, a bottle of expensive Vodka with about four shots gone, two shot glasses, a textbook entitled 'Death and Dying', expensive caviar, crackers, a couple of flasks of liquid interrogation drugs, interrogation drug pill bottles, vitamins, and one perscription bottle. Interrogator is standing besides the open door, on the inside, awaiting Major Bludd. Over Kill is standing in Interrogator's room, by a cat condo and fish tank. He's watching the fish closely for a moment, trying to distract himself. Killer is beside Over Kill, also watching the fish, but with a predatory glare... Major Bludd pads down the hallway, nodding to the guardsmen outside the door. He's clearly either just been awakened or prevented from going to sleep and has thrown on his BDU pants but opted not to bother with the shirt. He's also forgone his boots. He casts Interrogator a weary, long-suffering look as he enters. "What's all this about, now?" Interrogator salutes as soon as he sees the Major. Over Kill turns and salutes. "Sir, hello sir." he says. He moves to crouch n ext to killer, quietly watching the two. He stares at the Major for a long long time. Shirtless. Shoeless. He just...stares. Killer jumps as the stranger enters, but the fish startle and recapture the cat's attention. He returns to crouching in front of the aquarium, instead of running as usual... Major Bludd glances to the aquarium, the cat and ... "Over Kill." There's a definite note of resignation in his voice. Over Kill murmurs "I'll be in here." he scurries to the bathroom and closes the door. There is also a punchbowl of condoms next to the aquarium marked 'Please only take what you need' in Interrogator's handwriting. The is also a sign on the aquarium that has 'Please do *Dreadnok Symbol Sticker* play 'Bob For Fishies' any more.' It looks like there is a word written under the sticker... Major Bludd raises an eyebrow at the punchbowl and the sign. He looks at Interrogator. "Well? What's so important it can't wait until morning?" Interrogator closes the open port on his helmet. He then starts his helmet's projector and says, "This..." The scene takes place in Interrogator's Quarters. An obviously drunk Over Kill responds to questions Interrogator asks. It is obvious he thinks he is Neo-Viper 8703. He reveals that Ra is the name of the AI Dr. Lazarus is working on to replace X. Over Kill also reveals that Dr. Lazarus used the Neo-Viper body and created Ra without Dr. Mindbender's permission. It appears that THE COIL, as Interrogator terms it during repeated questioning, is more that just the name for the Neo-Viper's unit. This is because why would somebody so intensively program JUST ONE SQUAD mentally with stuff about it. The file ends, and Interrogator looks towards Major Bludd. Major Bludd watches with amusement, interest, and suspicion. He frowns at Interrogator. "I've got questions for you," he says, glancing to the closed bathroom door. "But provided you've not goaded Over Kill into running off or something, I think it can wait until morning." Over Kill calls from the bathroom. "I'm not going anywhere." he says. "I just.. I don't want to be responsible for waking you up for trivial things, sir." Interrogator nods, "Would you like Over Kill to remain in my Quarters for tonight? I believe that if he gets his pet, he will be safer here than on his shelf..." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "Pet?" "Stewie, the Puffin, I believe. He lives in an unused sink in R&D. I always wondered where he came from and why he had Duct Tape on him. I just found out last night..." Interrogator replies. Major Bludd smiles faintly, nodding at the mention of the puffin. "I remember the puffin," he says. "Yeah, fine, that's fine. He can stay here. You keep an eye on him tonight and we'll discuss this tomorrow." Over Kill pauses. "Stewie isn't a pet." he says from the bathroom. "He's a Puffin-raced BAT." he says. "Why would I be in danger at my shelf?" Interrogator whispers to Major Bludd, "Sir, do you want me to try to investigate further tonight? I know THE COIL is a subject of great interest to her..." Major Bludd nods. "Sure, go ahead." He lowers his voice. "Just don't scare him off, is all." Over Kill grunts. "You know I can hear you two.." "Shut up, Over Kill," Bludd snaps. "I believe he trusts me, and likes it here. I will proceed with caution though. It might help if you would say something to encourage my efforts, though...Sir..." Interrogator whispers, belatedly hearing Over Kill's last statement. Over Kill is quiet. except for the sound of the toilet flushing from the bathroom. He found something to etertain himself with that drowns out the sounds outside. Interrogator looks towards the bathroom and whispers, "I know the cat is toilet trained, but is Over Kill?" "What's it matter what I say?" Bludd frowns. "He doesn't trust me anyhow." He chuckles. "That's your problem, mate." "If I may attend to the possible situation in my bathroom, Sir?" Interrogator asks, inching in that direction... Major Bludd nods, chuckling to himself. Over Kill then just settles with curling up in front of the sink and putting his hands over his ears. He seems fine with that for the time being. Interrogator salutes, and runs to the bathroom! He pauses to knock on the door, whether it is opened or closed, and says, "Over Kill, may I come in?" Over Kill murmurs "Its your bathroom, sir." He says. "Are you two done then? I didnt want to interrupt." Interrogator enters and asks quietly, "Are you feeling all right? And did you flush anything down the toilet?" Over Kill pauses. "Just water. I'm not going to stop up your plumbing." Interrogator nods and says, "If you want to talk after Major Bludd leaves..." Before returning at a brisk walk to the Major. Major Bludd smirks at the bathroom door. "Tomorrow, then?" he asks. Interrogator nods, "I will have the report finished before I go to sleep tonight. There is something else troubling me, though..." Major Bludd begins to walk slowly toward the front door. "What's that?" Interrogator cocks his head, "Has anyone investigated Storm Shadow yet?" Bludd frowns. "Investigated him ... for what?" "After his actions during the Halloween Mission, and the night afterwards, I sent a message to Baroness. I am afraid he might have gone Rogue." Interrogator replies. Over Kill pauses. "I'm available ay any time." he says. "Storm Shadow? Interesting." "Halloween mission?" Bludd hasn't seen a report on any such thing, and has been away until only recently. "I'm sure if the Baroness wants him checked out, she'll arrange t'have it done." "Yes, Sir, Baroness has the full report. I also properly filed a seperate report." Interrogator replies. Major Bludd hides a yawn behind his hand. "Well, don't fuss it then," he advises. "I'll talk to ya tomorrow about ..." He glances to the bathroom door. "... this 'n' that." He smiles. "G'night."